No Greater Love
by iluvaqt
Summary: Part 1 Started out based on spoilers we heard from ComicCon 2010, that Chloe would sacrifice herself to save Oliver. Part 2 is set two years on.
1. Finding Chloe

**Title:** No Greater Love  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings:** Angst/Hurt  
**Summary**: Based on spoilers we heard from ComicCon 2010, that Chloe would sacrifice herself to save Oliver.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by DC comics. 

Extension of a plot bunny by Lori: "_Gosh can you imagine what it would be like if Oliver got her back but realised she was hurt or something? _"

Full scene set up on Chlollie K-site thread. Not beta-ed

* * *

The call comes when he least expects it. He's seen the surveillance tape a hundred times by now and still the repeats do nothing to numb him against watching what she's done, what they do to her.

He searched for answers, leads, anyone who could help him find her, but for very dirt bag he found, for every clue he unearthed, it left him with more questions and no closer to having her in his arms.

Why had he waited so long to tell her how he felt? Why had he lingered in doubt believing she still wasn't ready to hear how much he loved her, that he would do anything for her, anything she asked, follow her lead, follow her anywhere. Watching her expression, the determined set of her jaw, her unwavering voice as she agreed to their terms for his release, he realized the truth. She'd fallen for him long ago, as thoroughly and completely as he had for her and now she was gone.

She left it all behind. Left them all without a word of goodbye or warning of what she planned to do. Lois, Clark, the League, Watchtower, her life, none of it had swayed her decision... all so that he would be returned. But to what? Hot tears burned down his cheeks, it happened a lot when he was alone. In those quiet, uninterrupted moments when he was left to his memories of her and his thoughts allowed him to see the changes between them he realized he had no one to blame but himself. She didn't know, how could she, a few words in their last moments over the airwaves couldn't possibly convey how deeply he felt. She didn't understand the real cost of her decision, that without her, his life would mean nothing. Without her he would be an empty shell. Without her to guide him, he would lose himself. Lose sight of his purpose.

In the weeks following his return, he came to realized that there might be truth to the many claims that Choe was dead, he also noticed that in obsessing over her sacrifice he'd neglected his duties. His duty to the citizens of Metropolis, his role in the League as leader. While she wrangled them, kept them on task, did the hard research, provided the ins, he was the one who they all looked to when planning their moves, leading their missions. Victor had tried to keep Watchtower a float but he was nowhere near as proficient or thorough as Chloe. John tried to keep the on task with all that was going on with Checkmate, Cadmus Labs and Darkseid's minions, but he's done very little to help at all. In fact, he's all but frozen them all out, including Lois, who like him was determined to find answers, refusing to believe that Chloe was dead, much to Clark's despair.

The phone buzzed and he absently reached for it, answering it while still reading the latest financial reports. He didn't care all that much what happened to his company but between Tess' death and his embarrassing dive off the rails last year, the Board of Directors were hovering, practically breathing down his neck to keep his head in business.

_"Get down here as soon as you can. It's Chloe, she's..."_

He pocketed the phone not waiting to hear the rest of the message, madly searching for his keys. If he didn't have them in hand in the next heartbeat, he was going to run out the door and hail a cab. Something he can't even remember the last time he'd done but would now because he had to get to her.

Clark meets him in the corridor, he's in his business suit but his tie is crooked, usually a sign he's been playing in blue custom-spandex and only just sped back into his every day clothes.

Oliver closes the distance between them in long hurried strides, he's double parked but he couldn't care less if the Zonda gets towed. It's replaceable, Chloe isn't.

"Oliver, wait. You need to let Emil talk to you first."

"Hell with that Clark, you all thought she was dead. I need to see her." He brushes past Clark and steps into her room. The blinds were down so he hadn't been able to see her through the windows, but he assumed he had the right room by the simple fact that Clark had been hovering outside the door.

Oliver can't move, his legs have frozen and his feet feel like dead weights. He's staring at her on that narrow hospital bed, tubes and cords running all over her body. He can't even see her beautiful face, it's half covered in bandages and breathing apparatus. Her once gleaming, golden hair, is darkened with sweat and the once soft curls hang in dull clumps about her pillow. She's so pale, almost gray in pallor. His breath left his chest the second he caught sight of her and his lungs are crying out for oxygen, he can see dark feathering appear on the fringes of his vision reminding him that he as yet to continue breathing.

He wrenches his eyes away from her still small form to another figure sitting by her bed. The woman's dark head is bent and she's holding a strange circular device poised. It emits a purple beam and hits Chloe's side, she twitches on the bed and he's jolted from his inaction.

He crosses the room and yanks the woman away from Chloe.

She meets his face with sympathetic eyes and even as he uses all his strength to hold her, keep her from returning to whatever it is she was doing, she doesn't even wince or demand he release her.

Clark puts a hand on his shoulder and Oliver's jaw clicks in anger. "She's helping Chloe. It's a healing ray. Her body has been through more than anyone should endure. She's a fighter, but she needs help, Ollie. Let Diana help her."

Oliver reluctantly releases the raven haired woman, only just noticing how striking she is. She's tall, almost as tall as Clark, with eyes as blue as the clearest summer's day, skin like perfect alabaster, but none of that matters to him. He barely notices her now that he knows she's not a threat to Chloe. All his focus is on the woman clinging to life before him. The woman that had willingly traded her life for his knowing full well the cost. He'd give anything to see her open her soft moss green eyes, her sparkling smile. Just to hear her voice, feel her touch on his skin. His throat closed over and a bitter sob escaped his throat. His knees buckled and he caught himself on the wall, letting his head fall against it, closing his eyes against the pain. The way his heart was aching couldn't even be a fraction of what Chloe must be feeling right now. She was strong, stronger than he was. He couldn't see her like this, it was literally tearing him up. This torment was more effective than any amount of lashings from that female furies talons. It was far more deadly than that Granny's whip. He'd go anything, give anything, bleed for them a thousand times if it meant this could be undone.

"Where?" he asks, his voice brittle and hoarse.

"Carter found her. He tracked an anomaly in the atmosphere using Fate's amulet, brought her to Emil straight away."

"Three months..." he whispered before pounding the wall in frustration. "They had her for three months."

Clark tried not to betray his thoughts, but he was terrible at keeping anything from his friends. Especially truths. Where she was, if Carter was right... could have been a lot longer than three months. Time was relative. She could have been on Apokolips for year, maybe more. There was no telling what horrors she'd endured, both mental and physical. They didn't know anything right now. J'onn hadn't been able read her. Her mind was closed. Clark hadn't wanted to ponder the thought of what that could mean.

Oliver felt his friend stiffen, and his silence was telling. "You know something, what is it?"

Clark straightened and breathed in a deep unnecessary breath. "When they took you, they kept you here on Earth, it was what enabled her to find them, offer a trade. Chloe wasn't anywhere on Earth. It's why we believed them when they said she was dead. We should have kept looking."

Oliver snorted. "Carter didn't."

"No," Clark conceded, "He didn't. But it's only because he has friends who know things."

"And he didn't think to share that information? He didn't think it would help me find her?"

"The people he knows are underground. They're deserters of Darkseid. What kind of help do you think they could give us if they're dead? You were too close to this Oliver. You didn't have a clear head, running all over, asking questions, pressing for answers, you went too far with..."

"You mention that filthy minion who laughed about Chloe's life like she was nothing more than an insect to be squashed and I'll break out my trusty green rock and toss you out this window myself," Oliver roared. "He didn't deserve justice, he didn't deserve to live."

"I think you both need to leave," Diana interjected softly but authoritatively. "She's unconscious but the subconscious mind is still susceptible to environmental stimulus. All this hostility is counterproductive to the healing process."

Oliver hung his head, realizing that being out of control right now was the very worst thing he could do for Chloe. He needed to be calm, reassuring and supportive. Like she had been for him when he lay in an induced coma healing from Zod's burns. She'd stayed by his bedside, day and night working from her smartphone of all things to keep everyone else running, not even leaving for coffee - Bart hand delivered it, only leaving when an alerts from Watchtower couldn't be ignored. Even when he'd been checked out, she'd moved his things to her small upstairs bedroom in Watchtower so she could keep an eye on him while his wounds healed up.

He would watch over her. She was here now and he'd pray for a miracle. He smiled gratefully at the woman Clark had called Diana. He wouldn't stand in her way again. "If there's anything you need, anything you think will help her. Let me know."

Diana smiled, her blue eyes holding his with understanding and empathy. "Just talk to her. Keep her fighting."

Oliver leaned in close and brushed a stray hair from over her eyelid. "I'm here, Professor. I just got you back, and don't you dare think about leaving me again. I love you too damn much." Squeezing her cold, clammy hand, he swallowed against the knot forming in his throat and let the tears of relief at being able to touch her, see her, take over. As soon as those pretty green eyes of hers opened, he was going to tell her again. And every minute of every day to follow. He wasn't going to let her ever forget it.

_._


	2. Two years later  part 1

**Title:** No Greater Love  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings:** Angst/Hurt  
**Summary**: Based on spoilers we heard from ComicCon 2010, that Chloe would sacrifice herself to save Oliver. Part 2: Oliver funded "Isis: A Tale of Eternal Love", seduced by romance and Carter's ramblings of immortal love. Chloe's has her reservations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by DC comics.

.

* * *

.

**Aspen Highlands, Colorado**

Chloe clicked into her skis and adjusted the straps on her wrists, securing her hold on her poles. She'd been skiing all of twice in her life. Once on a school trip and once with Lois and Lucy when the General had taken a rare vacation with the girls.

Perry had forced Lois into a break from the bull pen saying that her last brush with death, chasing down a story to dig up dirt on Lex was too close for comfort. That she needed to get out of the spotlight for a bit. Let the media frenzy she'd stirred up die down a little.

Lois was grumbling and moaning. She'd crankily informed everyone that if she had to take a leave of absence then so did everyone else. Clark especially. He worked longer hours than anyone. Clark, only to happy to sneak his workaholic wife away from her danger magnet job, secretly thanked Perry for making it an order, not a request.

So here they all were, in Aspen for the week. And the first day on the mountain and the weather was anything but friendly.

Lois refused to let that deter them. "The summit will be clear. See over there, that patch of blue ski will be right on top by the time this snail pace chairlift gets us up there."

Chloe cracked a smile and nudged Oliver, who was squinting up at the sky with a frown. "What do you think, Hero, you've skied these mountains more than any of us. What's the verdict?"

Oliver looked down at her and forced a smile. "I'm not sure I want you going to the summit. She's got us on the trail up to Loge Peak. You said you've only ever been to the snow twice and you didn't really ski very much. It's a long way down, Sidekick. Could be pretty icy up there."

Chloe shrugged and started pushing forward to the line for the chair lift. "But I've got my very own personal ski instructor, besides the fact I think he's kind of hot, he'd never let me get hurt."

Oliver grinned and tackled hugged her to his side. She was adorably cute rugged up and double her usual size in her green and gold ski suit. Her nose was frosty pink, her lips were more blue than the glossy rose lipstick she usually wore and hair was windblown and dotted with snow. She was his little ski bunny. "Stick close, and if you feel you're going too fast, just plow to a stop and I'll come get you, we'll go down this thing together."

Chloe nodded and pushed her sunglasses up her nose, unlike Victor, Bart and Lois, she had no plans to go speeding down any double diamond runs, so she didn't need those fancy, snow goggles. Slow and easy, that's what Ollie promised and she was going to enjoy every second of that picturesque chair ride up to the summit, snuggled next to her fiance.

They progressed in the line and soon they were being swept up and away by the chair, the safety door closed quickly after them. She turned around to look at Lois and Clark who were a short distance behind them.

He might have finally completed his training with Jor-El, learned how to fly, tackled monsters, crazed loonies wielding Kryptonite guns on a regular basis, but Clark Kent was still afraid of heights. Or maybe it was the fact that his wife was bouncing in her seat with excitement, rocking the car with nothing but a plexi-glass door and forty foot fall between her and certain death.

Dinah and Mia had opted to head to town for the day and enjoy the Spa. Supposedly, the algae body masks were renown, Mia rolled her eyes behind Dinah's back when she'd quoted AC saying that, "All the best things came from the sea." She'd never admit it, but they all knew the Canary missed her best sidekick, Fish Man. Ever since Arthur had found Atlantis- his mother's birthplace, princess of the sea kingdom- they'd barely seen him. Only meeting and congratulating him on his marriage and new bride, three-months after the fact. No one could dispute that they weren't a fated pair though, and Mera was stunning woman.

Chloe was still hoping that J'onn would be able to make the trip up, he'd had finish up some paperwork for a case he'd been working on so he hadn't been able to travel up with them, but he'd promised to show, even if it was for only a day. He'd never been to the snow before.

Speaking of newbies, their newest recruit, an Amazonian princess had been invited along too. She'd become close friends with all off them, especially Clark, so Chloe had been a little surprised when Lois had extended the invitation. She had a feeling it was to save face in-front of her husband. Clark ever hospitable, had made sure that the whole league were aware of the trip and welcome along if they had the time to spare.

"Is Diana coming?" Chloe asked, adjusting her neck warmer. The fluffy thing was beginning to itch.

"Bruce said he'd give her a lift, she had a few things to finish up at D.O.M.A before she could join us."

Chloe snuggled into his arm and sniffled him, even through the layers he was wearing, she could never mistake his unique masculine scent mingled with the fresh smell of pine soap and a hint of aftershave. She would never tire of being surrounded by his familiar, welcoming smell. It made her feel safe, loved and it made her think of home.

Since childhood, after her mother left, she'd never let herself get too attached, always threw up emotional barriers, strong defenses against any possible hurt. To keep her from feeling vulnerable, save her heart from the crushing feeling of abandonment. Of feeling unwanted. Even after learning that her mother left of unselfish reasons, to protect her, to protect her family, still the old lingering doubts never faded. At least not until Ollie. He'd proven his commitment, his love time and again, and through all the trials they faced, ones that threatened to separate them - ones that did for awhile, at least physically -, he never gave her a chance to doubt where his heart would always lie. It was in her hands. Home was where she was, and he provided the same haven for her.

The lift started to bounce as it approached their stop and she reluctantly let him go to prepare to exit.

Once the door opened, the blistering cold hit her face and she held her arm up as a shield. Oliver took her elbow and helped guide her safely out of the path of more exiting passengers. What had seemed like regular puffy clouds had actually been hiding a blizzard like storm on the summit.

Chloe could hear Lois grumbling behind them.

"And the big ol' wolf just, huffed and puffed and blew those nasty winds away."

Oliver snorted. "I don't think that's how the story goes, Lois."

Lois stuck her tongue out and immediately regretted it when it froze. "CLLLARRK!" she howled, stomping a ski.

Clark looked around and then heaved a breath, blowing the storm away from the mountain top.

Chloe smiled up at the clear blue sky and spared a warm glance at her friend. "Nice." She adjusted her pole straps and moved to push off.

"Take it easy, remember," Oliver cautioned her.

Chloe winked at him. "Worry wart."

She crouched and dug her poles in, starting off with a gentle push. She carved down slowly, going across the slope. She was pretty pleased with her progress, and let out a whoop of delight at how steadily she was moving and how perfectly she was making her turns. It felt so easy, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

Oliver smiled watching her, she'd had always been such a fast learner. He'd literally given her a ten-minute refresher course on turning, stopping and holding position and she was nailing it. At least until he saw her falter.

Chloe knew she was in trouble the second she finished her turn. Her right ski ran over a patch of ice, and before she could correct her weight distribution and direction, she was flying way past a speed she could control. Air and scenery seemed to whip past her at incredible speed, her hair trailing behind her. Plowing wasn't going to save her now, at this rate, all she'd succeed in doing was tearing a hamstring when she no doubt perfected the splits, but she tried anyway. She plowed like her life depended on it, snow built up and covered her skis. She dug her poles in, trying in vain to slow down, she hit another patch of ice and lost it completely. She felt like she left earth, floating before she saw the ground coming up fast. Then nothing. At least for a few seconds.

She blinked. She could hear Oliver screaming her name. Clark was yelling at Lois for some reason too, and she couldn't move. Her face felt numb with cold, scratch that her whole body felt like lead. She wanted to move, just to prove to Oliver that she was okay and stop him from panicking, and breaking his own neck in his haste to get to her.

"Chloe!" he yelled for her again.

She could hear someone getting closer, the sound of fiberglass gliding over snow. "I'm okay, I just need to lay here for a minute."

Oliver dropping to his knees and slid to a stop next to her, falling to his side, hesitantly reaching for her shoulder.

Chloe could feel how badly he was shaking, by the gentle wavering grip he had on her shoulder. "I'm okay," she mumbled again, face down in the snow. Reluctantly, she rolled onto her back, to prove that she was in fact, still in one piece.

Oliver buried his face in her chest and she absently ran her fingers through his frosted hair. "You scared the life out of me. Do you know that you pretty much took a ten-meter swan dive down the mountain, and then rolled three times before you stopped. I think there's a trail of your aerial gymnastics from here, halfway up the slope. There's no way we're going to get it all.

It was then that Chloe realized she was without glasses, her beanie, skis or poles.

Lois slipped, swore and then landed with a heavy thump beside Oliver. "Ow!"

Clark appeared shortly after, knelt beside her and studied them both with concern. Lois glared at him. "And how come you're covered in snow mister? If you flew down here, we're going to have serious words. Damn it, I can't take you anywhere."

"Someone got stuck, running off track down a double diamond run, saved him from wrapping himself around a Douglas fir. Seems I shouldn't have taken my eyes of either of you for even a second." He gave Lois a concerned look, Chloe knew that specific look, he was x-raying her.

Lois had fallen on her well-toned rump, while she'd taken a face plant followed by several somersaults and she was still lying on her back in the snow. "Nice to know you care, Clark," she said jokingly.

With Ollie's help, Chloe struggled upright. "Ahhh," she hissed. Oliver immediately stopped her from moving.

"Where does it hurt?"

Chloe winced, trying to angle her foot up, which was impossible in her ski boot. "Cramp! Stretching, breathing." She fell back into the snow again. "I think I'm done for today. You?" she asked turning her head to look up at Oliver.

Oliver chuckled softly. "I'll call Vic, tell him to bring up a ski-doo. Bart can go on a treasure hunt for your gear later. Come on, let's get you up and back to the lodge."

Clark helped Lois up and she stood unsteadily. Clark held her close and looked at her in concern again. It was then that Chloe's eyes widened while she looked her cousin over. "Oh gawd, Lois. Clark, she's bleeding." Chloe felt her heart race. Lois had barely fallen. It was just a bump. Or had she hurt herself earlier and that's what Clark had been yelling about. She looked to Oliver for any kind of explanation, but he was as dumbfounded and afraid for Lois as she was.

Clark scooped her up and a flash of red and blue, they were gone. The only reminder that they'd been there at all, were Lois' poles and a stark patch of red, in the otherwise pristine white snow.

Her pulse didn't calm at all as they waited for Vic to arrive. Neither had her worries lessened the whole way down the mountain. She pulled off her gloves and undid the snaps on her boots, shaking them off, in her haste to get inside and boot up her system so she could get in touch with Clark over his JL comm.

"Big Blue, how's she doing?"

There was a long silence, either Clark was too preoccupied to answer or he had an audience and couldn't be seen to be talking to himself.

_"She's fine. Doc's checking her out, they're doing an ultrasound to be sure, but I'm pretty sure she's okay."_

Chloe frowned, he sounded very unsure. Which for Clark was odd, since he could x-ray Lois himself to varying degrees and with much more accurately than any machine. He knew her body in every sense of the word. If she hadn't grown up in Smallville, and with an alien (intergalactic traveler) for a best friend, she would have found that thought creepy, but right now it had been her only comfort. If Clark was worried about Lois, she was just about beside herself, since they were stuck on a mountain side and the nearest hospital, (if that was were Clark took her cousin/best friend/closest family/blood sister) was over an hour away.

"What aren't you telling me?" she cried.

Clark let out a long breath. _"I promise we'll tell you just as soon as Emil comes back with the results."_

Chloe sank into the nearest chair, which Oliver had thoughtfully slide behind her, probably anticipating her reaction. "You're...you're all the way in Metropolis?"

_"We'll be there soon. Just sit tight for a bit. I'm going silent."_

Oliver massaged her shoulders. "Clark might sound worried, but he's clearly got things under control. I'm sure if it was anything really serious, he would have come back to get you. You know that. But if you're really worried, we could ask Bart to..."

"Ask me what?" the Speedster asked, walking over while digging into a hot pocket.

"Do you mind running Chloe to S.T.A.R Labs in Metropolis? She needs to see that Lois is okay."

"No problem," Bart said grinning around his mouthful. "Already picked up all your stuff, Licious. It's all drying off downstairs. By the way, how are you doing? Sore? I could take it easy on the G-force if you're stiff or anything."

Chloe smiled and stood, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Bart. Thanks. I just need to see that my stubborn cousin is following doctor's orders and isn't making Clark's life any more stressful by making him worry unnecessarily."

"And you," Bart said with a wink.

Chloe laughed. "Yes, true. Let's get going." She gave Oliver a quick kiss and climbed on Bart's back. "I'll call if we're going to be any longer than a couple hours."

Later that night they all sat around the roaring fireplace, waiting for Bart, Chloe, Clark and Lois to return. Or to hear any news. They'd been gone over four hours now. Oliver wasn't worried so much that they hadn't heard from Clark, he was more concerned that Chloe hadn't called.

They all appeared pretty much simultaneously. Bart breezing through the front door. Clark setting Lois down, while he closed the sliding door to the second-story patio. Obviously he'd flown them back.

"I'll just get the front door," Bart said, flashing downstairs again to close the door, shutting out the draft.

Chloe went to sit on the sofa next to Oliver, she had this excited grin on her face but she wasn't sharing. But looking expectantly at Lois, who seemed oddly nervous.

Clark cleared his throat. "So well, we'd decided we were going to wait till we were a little further along but considering you were all concerned we thought well, it was only fair to share the news..."

"We're expecting!" Lois blurted happily, her cheeks flushed and her nose pink from the cold. Chloe jumped up and hugged her cousin excitedly.

Diana looked confused. "Expecting? Expecting what?" she asked Bruce quietly.

Bruce chuckled. "Lois is growing the next generation Kryptonian."

Diana's eyes widened, and then she beamed, getting to her feet and shaking Clark's hand heartily, before hesitantly embracing Lois. "Congratulations, Lois. I know how important this child is to the both of you."

Lois' eyes glistened and Chloe watched stunned as her cousin started crying. Diana continued to hug her awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Clark just smiled and rubbed his wife's back. "Hormones," he said. "She's been a bit up and down emotionally lately."

"As opposed to normally," Victor mused.

Bart snorted but managed to duck the cushions Dinah hurled at the both of them, Victor wasn't so lucky. The force knocking him off the ottoman, his bowl of popcorn spilling over the floor.

"You're cleaning that up," Oliver pointed out with a smile. "Both of you," he said to Dinah too.

"Last time I'm defending Lane," Dinah snorted bitterly. "Clean it up yourself, Cyborg, or I'm short circuiting you in your sleep."

Victor narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't," he challenged.

Dinah folded her arms over her chest. "Algae, detoxifying and serenity for the soul my butt. I feel itchy and I've had two showers already. Try me Vic, just push me and see what happens."

Chloe went to her room and came back with a big tube of aloe. "I hate to say it Di, but you might have a mild allergic reaction. Lather up, and I'll see if Bart can't pick up some antihistamines."

Dinah pouted and took the tube. "Aloe?"

"I burn easy, didn't know how I'd fair on the summit even with layers of sunscreen. As it is, I think my nose is beyond salvation. I'll get Bart to pick me up another tube."

"I will?" Bart asked from his perch on the back of the lounge.

Chloe held out her platinum card. "Yes, and you can pick up whatever stomach fancies on the way back."

"And gone, babe," he said with a grin, pecking her on the cheek as he swiped the card and disappeared.

"Well, I'm beat," Ollie said standing and stretching.

Bruce snickered. "Sure you are." He sent Chloe a conspiratorial wink and she blushed, her face turning as red as the Persian rug they were all sitting on.

"Right, well it has been a long and eventful day," Clark slotted in helpfully. "See you guys in the morning."

Oliver took Chloe's hand and lead her off to their room. They'd given the main bedroom to Clark and Lois, mainly because if they decided to have any fun, Oliver doubted that the other beds in the lodge could handle the abuse. It was a sturdy, four poster, king-size oak bed. And he'd warned Clark when they arrived, along with the rest of the team only being fair. They break it, they bought it, a replacement coming out of their personal League expenses allowance.

He spun his gorgeous petite, fiance to the modest, floral print covered queen-size bed. "Red nosed, or not, you're still the most beautiful woman in my life."

Chloe wrinkled her nose at him, "I better be the only woman in your life that you're looking at."

Oliver chuckled. "Trust me, you're the only one I want to be looking at. Speaking of, I much prefer looking at my woman naked."

"I'm your woman, am I?"

"Thankfully, yes," he said with his trademark dimpled grin.

Chloe just about melted right then, and felt the back of her knees hit the mattress. Oliver leaned over, lowering Chloe slowly to the covers.

"Owww," she said with a wince, curling to her side, her arms dropping from his neck.

"Another cramp?" Oliver asked, helping her settle properly in the middle of the bed.

Chloe nodded and bit down on her bottom lip trying to breathe through the pain in her back.

Oliver kneaded the tension out of her muscles, but it killed all the same. She focused on her breathing and blinked away tears.

"I'm an out of shape, useless sack of female. How do you put up with me?" she mumbled unhappily into the pillows. He'd forced her onto her stomach so that he could work the length of her back.

Oliver put squeezed a little more rose and apricot kernel oil from the bottle on the beside table and started to dig in a little deeper into the smaller muscles in her lower back. He could feel she still had a lot of knots. "Oh I don't know. Maybe because she can be really limber at all the appropriate moments," he said with a playful pat on her delicious behind.

Chloe reached down and squeezed his kneecap. "Watch it, Arrow."

He chuckled, and finished her massage before moving away so he could take off the rest of his clothes. He's stripped her bare so he could work her muscles properly, but also so he could enjoy the view while he did the job.

Climbing back onto the bed, he moved in next to her and she rolled to her side so that he could spoon against her back. Chloe smiled widely when she felt him stir against her bottom. He was naked. Then again, he always came to bed naked, and if she let him, he slept naked too. Not that she'd ever complain. She loved feeling all his muscles as he slept. She loved being able to trail her hands over every inch of his warm skin.

They made love, passionately, desperately and after hours, lay tangled together in sated bliss. Chloe snuggled up to his chest and tucked her face to his neck.

Oliver hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Chloe."

"I know," she giggled softly. "You tell me every chance you get." Ever since she'd come out of her coma two years ago, he spontaneously and frequently, not only showed her he loved her, but said so. At first it had freaked her out, and she'd been stunned into silence, her eyes growing large. She remembered what he'd said straight after.

_"You can't be that surprised, Professor. I have said it before, granted it might have seemed like I was under pressure but it was no less genuine. And you're the woman of my dreams, you've saved my life not once but twice. I'd be a fool not to hang onto you and never let go. And my parents didn't raise a fool, at least I like to think they didn't, even if I can be a thick-headed, self absorbed idiot sometimes. Which is why you're so perfect for me. You never let me get away with anything. I love you Chloe, marry me?"_

She'd been so overwhelmed emotionally, not just by what he said, but the fact that she was alive, that he was there and they were together. She couldn't speak, all she could do was cry and as cliche goes, he'd misunderstood. It didn't help that she looked less than stellar, covered in bandages and bruises, but that she'd sobbed like a broken woman. It had taken her four days, and a lot of Lois coaxing him to get him to open up again, besides just sitting in her room, not speaking, only holding her hand. He'd thought that she'd just wanted to stay friends, that she didn't feel the same way, and he'd poured his heart out like a love-struck fool. When she'd finally found her voice, which was scratchy and weak from disuse, she'd told him he was an idiot. That he was a sensitive idiot, but she loved him anyway and yes, she would be honored to have him promise to be hers for life.

Of course, fate was against them, and it had been one dilemma or crisis after another that distracted them or stopped them from planning and executing a wedding. And that wasn't even touching her issues. Even Clark and Lois managed to tie the knot in style, while they still hadn't been able to book a venue they liked or find a celebrant they clicked with. Every time she even picked up the phone to dial anyone wedding-related she was reminded of her ill-fated wedding to Jimmy and how spectacularly she'd failed at being married. Oliver, Clark and Lois tried to point out that she was a different person, that hers and Oliver's relationship was so far from what hers and Jimmy's had been that there was no comparison but she had just broken out in a cold sweat every time she even looked a wedding stationary or a bridal magazine.

Chloe tilted her head back and put her hand to his chest. "Let's get married."

Oliver cracked an eye open and cuddled her closer. "We will, Sidekick. When you're ready, everything will just fall in line. When you set your mind to something you see it through, you're a woman who won't be deterred from her mission. When it feels right, it'll happen."

Chloe swallowed and reached down for his hand, squeezing it. "That's what I'm saying, Ollie. I don't want to wait any longer, if fact I'm tired of waiting. I don't want us to flounder and put off starting our family any more. If we wait for the right moment, or when things die down or timing whatever, we'll be waiting the rest of our lives. The circus is always in town for us, whether it be the tabloids chasing down Oliver Queen and his bride-to-be or Green Arrow, Tower and the Justice League trying to foil whichever supervillian of the week is trying to make himself king of the hill. Our lives are never going to be conventional or normal and I'm absolutely fine with that, in fact I think I'm more than great with that. I want to start a family with you. I want to know what it feels like to have your baby growing inside of me, feel him move and kick and..."

Oliver smiled and put a quieting finger to her lips. "Does this have anything to do with Lois and Clark dropping their little bombshell on us?"

Chloe blinked and blushed, avoiding his eyes that were all to intuitive at reading her. "Not exactly..." When Oliver's lips twitched with suppressed laughter, Chloe snorted and huffed indignantly before resignedly meeting his eyes. "Okay, maybe a little. Lois and I made a pact when we were kids. We'd only marry when we found our soul mates and we'd raise our kids together. I feel like she's ahead of me on both. And before you start, it's not about that. Not at all, I love you Ollie. Today showed me that something as simple as taking a nose dive and almost earning a concussion could result in something a lot more serious. It's like every time we get up in the morning, there's a chance either one of us might end up in hospital or worse and I'm done stalling. Cause I know that's what I've been doing, I'm so afraid I'm gonna screw things up that I am screwing things up. We could have been starting a family last year."

Oliver caught her chin with his index finger and his thumb and touched his nose to hers, rubbing it tenderly. "You are my family, Chloe. You have been for a long time- long before I admitted out loud that I love you, and definitely way before you agreed to marry me. I don't need for you to be having my kid to feel like we're a unit," he said with wink. "Although the thought of feeling your belly swell with a baby we make together, makes me want you pretty badly right now."

Chloe chuckled and groaned. "I seriously can't move, honey. I crave sleep, but believe me - First thing tomorrow, I'm going into town and getting my implant removed so we can start making baby Queen. And you better prepare to get your head around it, because by this time tomorrow, you're gonna be Mr. Chloe Sullivan."

Oliver laughed into her hair as she rolled over and flopped into her pillows. "Not a chance, babe. Best I can offer is you becoming Mrs. Chloe Sullivan-Queen."

Chloe smiled and closed her eyes. _Chloe Queen._ As a girl, fantasizing of fairy-tales, handsome princes and white knights, she'd never have dreamed the day. This Green Archer had swept her off her feet, despite her best efforts to shield her heart from his keen eye and expert targeting, she'd fallen. Until Ollie, she'd lost faith in ever believing in a happy ending for herself.

Oliver watched her fall asleep, and nestled in behind her, hugging her to his chest, their hands linked and resting between her breasts. He was too excited to sleep. This wasn't what he'd planned when he'd agreed to this ski trip, opening the doors to his family's ski lodge, but it couldn't feel more right and he couldn't wait for the new day to dawn.

_._


	3. Two years later  part 2

**Queen Lodge, Aspen Highlands**

Come morning, when Oliver finally came down stairs for breakfast after uncharacteristically sleeping late, the lodge was a total buzz of activity. Everyone was busy doing something and he had to stop short when he caught sight of Moira and Gabe in the sitting room.

"Gabe," he said in surprise.

"Oliver, good to see you again," he said shaking Oliver's outstretched hand warmly. "You can't imagine my surprise when Superman showed up this morning to collect us. Then again, you'd think I'd be a little more prepared by now. After all, Chloe's never been one to conform to any kind of stereotype or tradition."

Oliver beamed, last night's conversation coming back to him. She was serious. This was going to happen. Today. "If I knew where she was, I'd shake her for not waking me up sooner."

Gabe laughed. "Chloe said something about having a late night with last minute planning, so to leave you be. Lois called it bull but it's not like us men have a clue about all this wedding business anyway, so I wasn't about to argue."

Oliver crouched in front of Moira and took her hands in his. Gabe had remarried awhile back but he'd moved to Star City- once Chloe had confided in him that she'd gotten her mother special treatment, so that he could visit Moira regularly. He still loved her, you could see it in his eyes and the way he'd sit and talk with her. They'd started a new treatment and there had been moments when you could almost see an awareness or flicker of recognition in her eyes but the moments faded just as quickly as they came.

Chloe had moved to Star City with him as soon as Emil had discharged her from hospital, she said Watchtower was there for anyone to use, and she could access it remotely. Her place was with him, by his side and there was nowhere else she wanted to be. They visited Moira every Sunday. He'd felt sense of protectiveness for this catatonic woman. When Chloe had called him asking for his help years ago he hadn't hesitated to offer his assistance, although at the time he'd never imagined that he'd come to look at her, see her like his own mother.

His heart swelled with the knowledge that her parents were here. That she'd wanted them here to witness her day. Family and friends. They didn't need a big stuffy event for it to be special or meaningful. Just to be surrounded by the people they cared about the most, and to finally declare publicly, that the belonged to each other, legally and spiritually. His heart had been stolen away by her years ago. There was no getting it back.

By midday, Chloe had arranged everything. With Diana officiating, he couldn't have imagined a more befitting choice. Diana had been the one to bring her back to him, tirelessly sitting by her side for days, periodically and strategically using her mythical healing ray to heal Chloe's many wounds, both physical and mental. Her calm and confident presence gave him immeasurable comfort during a time his doubts and fears of losing the woman he loves more than his own life had threatened to overwhelm him with every shuddering breath she took.

They speak words of love, honesty, trust and partnership. They pledge their commitment and devotion to one another and Diana has barely pronounced them before he's tipping her backward kissing Chloe, her pale golden gown flapping around her legs with the gentle mountain breeze.

A pearl studded comb slips from her hair and her curls tumble free. He sweeps her off her feet, and crushes her small frame to his chest, deepening the kiss with hungry intensity.

When he breaks away, he's breathing heavily and so is she. "Sorry to boot you out guys," he says to their holidaying companions, without breaking eye contact with Chloe, "but you'll need to make yourself scarce for the next few hours. I've got business with my wife."

Lois bounced on the spot and beamed happily, nearly slipping over, only steadying herself by grabbing hold of Moira's wheelchair. Clark grabbed them and stopped them both from going for a slip and slide. He sent her a cautionary look, but Lois shrugged off his concern and she winked at Chloe gaving her two thumbs up. "Yes, they've got baby making business to attend to."

Chloe blushed and buried her face in Oliver's jacket. "Lo," she groaned.

"Feel free to christen the love-nest!" Victor joked.

"No don't, I still want to be able to eat off that dining table," Dinah groaned.

Bruce laughed. "Don't worry, Dinah. I secured the house three doors up."

Chloe eyed him curiously. "I thought the whole mountain was booked up?"

Bruce shrugged. "Money talks. Offered him twice what he paid and a little extra to relocate to hotel in town."

"Thanks Bruce," Oliver said to his long-time friend.

"So we'll meet up later for dinner? I made reservations at the Pine Creek Cookhouse for 6," Chloe asked, looking to him for confirmation.

Oliver looked at how low the sun was in the sky, and glanced at his watch, it read four o'clock. "Better change that reservation. Make it 8. Not enough time, Professor."

Chloe smiled and but couldn't meet anyone's eyes, least of all her Dad's when he came to give her and Oliver a congratulatory hug.

"Lois, do you mind calling them and..."

"Totally handled, Chlo. Go make me an aunt."

"Subtle Lo, thanks so much," Chloe said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh please, like I haven't been scarred for life already. His office, the training room, the JL briefing room, the Kitchen...Ollie can't keep it in his pants for five minutes," Mia said with scowl folding her arms over her chest. All heads whipped to her, and her eyes widened when she realized how it sounded. The only ones who didn't look scandalized, well for different reasons were the newlyweds themselves. "I mean, with Chloe!" she said throwing up her hands.

Bart yelled, "Where was I when these events took place!"

Oliver and Victor both slapped him upside the head. Chloe hid her face against Oliver's arm, she didn't think she could get any redder.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Please, it's not like everyone didn't know exactly what you two were up to last night. Thank you, Bruce for so kindly saving our ears from round 3."

"Okay, I think we're done embarrassing Chloe, let's get to the sight seeing shall we? Mr. Wayne, I do believe you promised to teach me to ski?" Diana suggested threading her arm through his.

Bruce smiled, his mega-watt charming, playboy grin. "Indeed, I did."

Clark stepped up, taking his turn to hug the bride and kissed Chloe's cheek, before shaking and pumping Oliver's fist with a wide grin. "Lois and I will take your Mom and Dad into town for the day, see the sights. We'll meet you at the Cookhouse at 8."

"Thanks Clark," Chloe said gratefully, pulling him into a hug again with warm affection. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes and so did he. "Thanks for picking them up," she whispered softly so that only he could hear.

"My pleasure, Chlo."

Chloe bent to hug her mother as her dad pushed her chair slowly over to the ski-doo that would take them back down the mountain from the summit. "I love you, Mom. And you know what? You were right. I did find the man who makes me happy, and I wish you could see how he makes me feel." For a brief second while she was staring into her mother's eyes, Chloe saw her blink and her eyes glistened. She hugged her mother harder and sniffed, blinking against the smarting in her eyes. Oliver helped her straighten, so that she wouldn't lose her balance avoiding her small lacy train and kissed Moira's cheek, before helping Gabe lift and settle her mother into the rear seat of the ski-doo, buckling her in securely.

"Do you think she understood?" Chloe asked quietly, not quite daring to hope.

Oliver kissed her temple. "I think the new meds are working. I think she's remembering, processing things and responding a little more every day."

Chloe hugged his waist and put her cheek to his chest. "I love you Oliver Queen, even before I was ever really anyone to you, you were there for me. What you've done for my Mom. I can't ever repay that..." She shivered a little under her faux white fur wrap, her dress might as well be tissue paper for all the wind resistance if offered. She smiled up at his when he rubbed her arms to warm her up.

Oliver smoothed away a stray tear from her cheek. "Chloe, love, you were always someone special to me. And you know me, if I can help someone I will, no need for any kind of reward or payment. Besides, having you, is more reward than I could ever wish for."

Chloe sniffed and swallowed thickly, wishing she'd had the foresight to bring a hanky. But who knew you could cry so much at a wedding? Looking up at her husband, seeing the love in his eyes, hearing the words he spoke about memories of the past and what was in his heart, she fell in love with him a little more. She had a feeling that this was only the beginning of their journey together and that she'd never stop being impressed by his generosity or his capacity to care for others, the humanity and goodness in his heart. She knew he struggled, that he'd faltered with the darkness that every soul had, but it was his determination, his commitment to a promise to himself, to his parents and to her that he wanted to be the best man he could be. A good man. And she had faith that he was and would always strive to be. It's why it had been all too easy to fall in love with him.

Later, Chloe cuddled up to Oliver. Her head on his chest as they lay naked by the brightly burning open fireplace. It was dark outside, and the only light in the room came from the flaming logs. She put her palm to his cheek and kissed him gently, savoring the feel of his lips against hers, the warmth, softness and taste of them. She breathed in deeply inhaling his scent, recommitting it to memory, her heart skittered ever time she sensed him near. She could always feel him before he touched her or spoke. It was like her body knew him, was aware of him.

"We won't know for sure till my next cycle were we're at, but I had the implant removed this morning."

Oliver stopped stroking her arm and raised himself up so he could look down into her eyes. He smiled gently, and kissed the tip of her nose and then her mouth. "You know, my pixie-size, gorgeous, adorable, stunning, sinfully decadent, brainy wife, half the fun in making a baby, is in the warm up," he said punctuating every descriptive by kissing a different area of her body. "Even if we don't get the green light for another couple months, we can have fun with practice till we got it down to an art."

Chloe giggled as he sucked at the pulse point on her neck. "I think I love the sound of that, Mr. Queen."

Oliver raised his head, his eyes darkened with desire. "Glad we're on the same page, Mrs. Queen."

Nobody said a word but there were more than a few knowing looks when they turned up an hour late to their own reception dinner.

A little under a year later- five months after Jonathan Samuel Kent was born, Chloe and Oliver welcomed their own baby boy, Connor Gabriel-Robert Queen.

Years later, at Watchtower, observing his charges with their families on a scheduled Kent-Queen picnic at Crater Lake via satellite video-link, J'onn smiled. Believing that the next generation of heroes would be even more united and stronger than the last.

_._

FIN


End file.
